overtime training
by Misheru Fransu
Summary: Sakura has gone to train with Tsunade but what type of training is going on? Will Sakura figure it out? Sometimes all people need is another caring person. Read to see what adventure lies ahead for the pink one. WARNING:YURI


Konichiwa!!!!!!

I am so sorry for the super long wait for a new fic

This is Yuri, so if u don't like Yuri, click back or exit on ur browser now

This about Tsunade and Sakura.

Please enjoy and Review

* * *

**Overtime Training**

"Ohayo Tsunade!" yelled Sakura as she ran up the stairs to the cabin.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" she said as she smiled.

"Sensei Kakashi told me you wanted me over here right away for some training. I'm a little scared about training with you though, no offense."

"None taken. Please please come in."

Tsunade opened the door and walked in after Sakura.

"Ohhh" said Sakura bright eyed.

"Your house is very beautiful. I love the traditional Japanese furniture."

"Heh, yes its very nice. I love old style decorations and furniture, they keep my home calm and serene."

"I bet" exclaimed Sakura.

"Please sit down."

Tsunade gestured for her to come and sit on the floor in front of the short table. Sakura sat down and became silent for a moment.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm just a little tired and I am at a loss for words."

"How come?

"Well you wanting to train me just amazed me, I'm not as talented as Sasuke or Naruto."

"That's not true at all" said Tsuande and she sat down beside Sakura.

"You just need someone, like me, who had similar skills, like you, as a teen."

"Well, all I can say is thank you."

"Thats all you need to say."

Sakura smiled and began to get excited all of a sudden. She ran out to the back and started warming up. Now, she just couldn't wait till her training got started. Tsunade went out back as well to join Sakura and aid her in her training just as she said she would. She made Sakura lift very heavy objects and walk around the forest path with them so that she may build strength. Of course Sakura began to get very tired half way through, but she still held on and made her way back to the cabin.

"Very good" said Tsunade as she crossed her arms.

"Now we rest and eat."

Sakura sighed and said "Finally, I'm starving."

They walked back into the house and took showers before sitting down to eat. It was only sanitary that they do so, since they smelled of sweat just hours before. Tsunade served tea and some western treats.

"This is very good" said Sakura as she ate and drank her tea.

"What kind of sweet is this?"

"It's a pastry."

"Hmm I don't know what that is, but this is really good."

Sakura ate about 10 pastries until she finally said "I'm so...full."

"Well that's good. I'm pretty stuffed myself."

Sakura smiled and then blushed. Why did I blush, she wondered to her self. Tsunade smiled back and then cleared the table.

"Today was a lot of fun. I really enjoyed your company Sakura-chan."

"I enjoyed yours as well but I must be going. I got to go home before my mom has a fit. I'm kinda already late as it is."

"No..but you can't leave. We haven't even done the main training yet."

"I have to go, we can do the main training or whatever another time."

Sakura got up and walked to the door. Tsunade suddenly jumped in front of her and refused to let her leave. Sakura got a little scared so she backed a few steps away from her.

"Sensei, please, your scaring me."

Tsunade walked forward forcing Sakura to walk backwards and fall over on the table. Sakura shivered and was suddenly speechless. She couldn't say anything, as much as she wanted to, she just couldn't.

"Sensei..."

"Shhh...I'll take care of you. I'll clean you from head...to toe." she said as she ran her fingers along Sakura's face.

Sakura knew something was wrong, but she couldn't quite figure it out. All she knew is that she had this sudden urge to kiss Tsunade and just wildly touch and explore her body. She had no idea why, but she just really just yearned for Tsunade's skin on hers. Tsunade placed her finger on Sakura's lip and then ran it down to her shirt. She slowly but surely unbuttoned Sakura's shirt exposing Sakura's hard nipples. She bent down and began to tease them with her tongue. Sakura quickly turned red and began to feel incredibly warm. Tsunade continued on, she took Sakura's shorts off and pushed her on her back. Sakura's back hit the top of the table.

"Tsunade-sama.."

"Shh..."

Tsunade leaned forward and kissed her. Sakura responed and grabbed on to her as they kissed passionately. Tsunade pulled away and stripped her clothes off. Sakura blushed once again. Tsunade has the biggest breasts she had ever seen and the nicest curvy body. She didn't look an age over twenty. Sakura suddenly started rubbing her legs together. Her body ached for Tsunade. Tsunade leaned forward and stuck her fingers inside Sakura's tight little body. Sakura moaned with pleasure. Tsunade thrust with more force and much faster until Sakura completely came all over her hand. Tsunade smiled and then kissed Sakura's stomach and licked her fingers. It had been quick, but Sakura enjoyed herself. They fell asleep on the table the night.

The next morning when they awoke an awkward silence occurred. They simply looked at each other and got dressed like nothing happened. Sakura walked to the Kitchen and saw a bottle of pills on the counter. She picked it up and the label read "X". She ran out of the kitchen and started yelling at Tsunade. She had drugged her. She put ecstasy in her tea.

"Tsunade!!! how could you??" she cried over and over.

Tsunade just looked at her with a cold face and said, I needed to feel young again. I often feel like an old lady or a grandma. But you have so much youth. I thought maybe I could just feel young and naive once more.

"Once more??" Sakura yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I feel very old. I may look young but I feel as if I am dying inside. I can feel my organs getting old."

Sakura wiped the tears off her face and walked up to Tsunade.

"Your beautiful. You don't need to be young to feel young. You just need to do what keeps us young people young."

"Whats that?"

"Carelessness, freedom, fun, rebellion, being different in our own way." said Sakura as she smiled.

"You have all that Tsunade."

Sakura hugged Tsunade tightly and kissed her cheek

"I'll keep you young, you don't need to drug me. You should have just asked."

"But that wouldn't..."

Sakura kissed Tsunade to shut her up. Tsunade got a little ticked so she pushed Sakura through the cabin wall.

"Grrr...you can't just do that you know!"

"Ahh..I'm sorry" yelled Sakura as she ran away from Tsunade.

Tsunade chased her around the cabin until Sakura grew tired and gave up.

"Ahh I give!"

"Really? Now?"

"Yeah"

Tsunade leaned over and kissed Sakura

"You kept running. You took something of mines with you."

"What?" asked Sakura.

"My heart."

* * *

Alright so i know...it kinda blew...but i had writer's block for a while there. Still review though, even if was kinda short :(

Hope it was still enjoyed though.

Momoku Takata


End file.
